Black Moon
by Nakita
Summary: PiperLeo- Alternat reality. Piper is an FBI agent.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: Black Moon  
  
An alternate reality story.  
  
Nakita  
  
Note: No one has any powers this is just a normal story using the charmed characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own um...yada yada yada blah blah blah. Need I say more?  
  
Ok I've had this story for forever and I've never put it on here cause i'm paranoid and keep changing eveything so i thought i'd just put it on here while i had the nerve...I may change a few things in chapter 1 before I put chapter 2 on here...I'll let you guys know if i do.  
  
====Chapter 1====  
  
I walked away from my dark green jeep Cherokee and threw the rain. I was headed toward a nightclub my brother works at as a bartender, Black Moon. I wasn't in a hurry so I took my time to get to the door. I like to walk in the rain, it's kind of comforting to me. As I walked threw the door I was standing at the top of a stairwell that looked across the bar. I made my way down the stairs, and threw the crowd. The place was packed. It was always packed like this, but then again it was a Saturday night so there were a little more people than usual.   
  
I headed in the direction of the bar. If you hadn't seen where the bar was from the stairs you would have to walk around for a while to find it, there was just too many people. I got to the bar and was standing at the end of it when I spotted my brother Burt; he is a tall guy, about six feet. His hair is the same color as mine, dark brown, all though my hair looked black because of the rain. It was cut close to his head around the sides. He was serving a lady who looked like she had had plenty to drink already.   
  
Burt saw me and smiled. He finished the woman's drink and walked towards me. I kept my eyes on the woman. She picked up her drink and dropped it just as quick.  
  
Burt reached me. "You shouldn't have given her that last drink." I said, shifting my gaze to him.  
  
He leaned on the counter. "What are you doing here, Piper?" he asked, obviously ignoring my comment. Oh well, I let it go.  
  
"What a girl can't get a drink without being asked twenty questions?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
He glared at me. "You never drink."  
  
I lifted my head. "That's not true. I drink. Just not daily like you. I don't go out with the guys and drink a six-pack."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If you wanted a drink you would have asked for one by now and you wouldn't have come here."   
  
Burt had me there. I didn't like this place too much. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice place. It's just way too crowded. I don't do to well in crowded places, I'm a little claustrophobic.  
  
"So what do you want?" he asked. He served a couple sitting next to me as he waited for me to answer.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what were going to do for Mom and Dads anniversary."  
  
"I have a break in five minutes. Can you wait?"  
  
"Ya." Burt went back to the other end of the bar. As I turned around in my seat a man about six feet smaller than me hopped on the chair next to me. I mean he literally had to hop, he was only about four foot eight.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked I turned my attention to him. The first thing I noticed was his hair, or lack therefore of.  
  
"I don't drink." I lied. I looked away from him and he continued to talk. I wasn't listening though. I looked to the dance floor and saw the lady my brother had been serving before. I could see her more clearly now. She had blond hair that was very curly. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants, which were way to tight, and a red blouse. The woman was trying to make her way across the dance floor, and failing miserably.   
  
I turned to look back at the man who was smiling up at me. He hadn't realized I wasn't listening to a word he just said. I had a feeling this guy wasn't just going to say, "Well that's all I wanted to say, bye." Just call it a hunch, but I new I was going to have to hurt him to get rid of him.  
  
"You know what. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said hoping he would get the point.  
  
"OK, I'll just wait here." He said.   
  
OK? OK? I was going to have to hurt him more than I thought. "For like an hour." I said, coldly, before walking over to my waving brother.  
  
I walked up the ran slicked steps of my red-and-cream colored house. I rushed across the porch and pushed open the front door. A warm rush of air hit me as I walked in to the house. I shut the door and leaned my back against it. Standing in the foyer, I pushed away from the door and walked into the next room on my right. It was my living room. As you walked in you saw the doorways were framed by wood. The walls were a light peach color. There was no carped in this room. The floors were wooden. To my right there was a beautiful bay window, which was covered at the moment by a white pastel curtain. To my left a little ways in was the couch. It was white, and as comfortable as it looked. The house was full of antiques.  
  
I was standing at one end of the couch. On the other side was an end table. On top of it was a red vase filled with blue carnations. The phone sat next to it. The coffee table had a glass top. On it lay the mail I had collected that morning.  
  
I took off my coat and laid it over the arm of the couch. I sat my purse on the coffee table and walked out the doorway that sat behind the couch. Which lead back into the hallway that took you to the front door. I walked down that hall, squeezing some water from my wet hair. The hall ended at the dinning room. I walked in and to the back wall to my right was another doorway. I walked into the kitchen and moved my hand along the wall in the dark room looking for the light switch. I found it and just as I flipped the switch lightning struck. The light didn't even have a chance to come on. The power was out.  
  
I wasn't sure if the light was out because of the lightning striking at the same time as I turned it on, or if the power was out in the whole house. So, I walked back in to the dinning room to see if the light was out in there. Of course, it was.   
  
There were some candles and matches in a drawer of the china cabinet, which sat on the left wall. That is the only place in my house you would find matches. I didn't smoke or let anyone else smoke around me. Especially not in my house.   
  
I got the candles out and lit one as I walked back into the kitchen. I set it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Then I walked back into the dinning room to light up the rest of the house.  
  
I was sitting stretched out along the couch. My long dark hair now dry. I was reading a book a friend had suggested to me. It was about this girl that gets killed and then she wakes up again and every thing happens again that had happened the day before. And she's supposed to be dead and it keeps happening over and over again and_ never mind. The power was still out so I was reading by candlelight. And since the heat didn't work because of the power I had a few blankets over me. I had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a gray sweater that advertised a shoe company.   
  
I jumped, when all of the sudden the phone rang. I picked it up setting my book in my lap. "Hello." There was no answer. I hung up the phone and sat back. As soon as I started to get back to reading the phone begin to ring again. Thinking the person had accidentally hung up the first time I pick it up "Hello?" I say again, and again there's no answer. I hang up and it rings. I reached for the phone; it stopped ringing. So again, I sat back to read. And of course it rang again.  
  
Frustrated, I set my book on the coffee table and pushed the blanket to the end of the couch. I got up and went to the wall where the phone was plugged in. I yanked the cord out and put it on the end table so I wouldn't trip over it. Then I went into the kitchen and pulled the phone off the wall, making sure I didn't break it. I left the up stairs phones alone. As long as I didn't have to hear it they could call all they wanted.   
  
I thought about making coffee and then realized the power was still out. There was a knock at the door. I walked down the hall, picking up a candle as I went.   
  
I opened the door to a man I had never seen before. The man had dirty blond hair. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and blue jeans. He smiled down at me.   
  
"Can I help you?" I asked the man.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry," he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "Is this the Blackhin residence?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know where that is, would you?" he ventured.  
  
"Sorry, no." He cursed under his breath.  
  
He turned his head and looked back at the street and then back at me. I had a feeling he was waiting for something but I didn't know what. I started to shiver from the wind. Oh, that's it. I was standing inside dry and I was getting cold; he was standing outside, wet.  
  
"Would you like to come in." I said quickly.  
  
He nodded. I stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind him. "Nice house."  
  
"Thank you," I said. "Would you like a towel?"   
  
"Yes, please."  
  
I motioned for him to wait in the living room as I went to get it for him.   
  
When I came back I noticed he hadn't sat down. Considerate of him, being as he was wet. He graciously took the towel from me as I handed it to him, and began to dry off.  
  
"So, why are you looking for the...Blackhin house was it?"  
  
"Yes. I had a job interview there. The man I was going to meet prefers to work at home when he can."  
  
I found myself looking this man over. He was muscular in his upper body. Not to muscular though, just right. Now if he would just turn around...  
  
I was brought out of my daze, he was handing the towel back to me and thanking me. He turned to leave. Yep, his backside was just as nice as the front.   
  
"Why don't you stay?" He stopped walking and turned around, to bad. "I mean the storms still going on, and you won't get anywhere in the traffic." I was jumping at any chance to get to know this guy better.   
  
"You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"No, actually I would enjoy the company."  
  
He came back into the room. "I'd offer you coffee but the powers out."  
  
He sat on the couch next to my book and the piled up blankets. He picked up the book and read the title. This guy was captivating. I don't know why but I felt like I had to follow his every move. "What's it about?"   
  
What was he taking about? Oh, right, the book. "Uh...it's a sci-fi murder mystery."  
  
"You like those kind of books?"  
  
"Ya, I don't read them too often though. It gets boring after a while."  
  
"How could it get boring? I love murder mysteries."  
  
"Well when you live them out everyday it's a little too much of an epidemic." He had a questioning look on his face. "I'm an FBI agent." I clarified.  
  
"Really? That's an interesting line of work." He seemed intrigued. Good.   
  
I realized I didn't even know this mans name. "Can I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Leo. Leo Wyatt."   
  
"I'm Piper Halliwell." I moved closer so I could shake his hand. I was towering over him, he seamed a little uncomfortable by this so I sat down on the couch beside him. I pulled one of the blankets around me and offered the other to him. He declined.  
  
"So, you live in this big place all alone?" Leo asked, trying to start a conversation.   
  
I looked around. "Yep. Where do you live?"  
  
"In an apartment on 8th street." We sat there for a moment in silence. "Do you mind if I look around, these old Victorian houses interest me?"  
  
"Not at all." I stood up letting the blanket fall back to the couch. I started to take him on a tour. "Well this, of course, is the living room." I picked up a blue candle that had been sitting on the coffee table to light our way.   
  
I should have been more cautious. I had just let a complete stranger into the house, when the power was out no less. For some reason though I felt safe, and I don't think it was the fact that I had a gun tucked into the small of my back.   
  
I led him through a door off of the living room, the conservatory. There were virtually no walls except for the part of it that connected the room to the rest of the house. The windows where all stained glass. The darkness of the room prevented him from seeing the true beauty of it, but he commented on it anyway. The next room I showed him was the dinning room. There wasn't much to it but the large wooden table that took up most of the space. From there we headed to the kitchen. The candle that I had placed on the island earlier was almost out now. I excuse my self back into the dinning room to get another candle to replace it with. When I came back into the room I found him looking at the pictures I had hanging on my refrigerator. He looked at me as I walked up next to him.   
  
"Are these your sisters," he asked, pointing to a picture with two other women and me.   
  
"No, they're just my friends. That one is Prue," I pointed to the one with black hair, "And that is Phoebe," I pointed to the younger one.   
  
"Three P's. Is that just a coincidence?"  
  
"Ya, we get comments on it all the time."  
  
He leaned closer to me and lifted his left arm. I had no idea what he was doing. I hoped he wasn't trying to kiss me, if he was this guy is just a little to straight forward for me. He seamed to keep his attention on his arm though. He was just trying to look at his watch with the candle I held.   
  
"I better get going," Leo said, I heard a hesitation. That meant he didn't want to leave. Yes! I had a chance. I didn't want to let on that I was disappointed though.  
  
"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Wyatt. I hope you get that job."  
  
"You and me both. It was nice meeting you to." I walked him to the door. I fidgeted with my knuckles as we walked. Now was my chance. It was either now or never. If I didn't ask to see him again then I never would.   
  
When we got to the door he stopped and turned on his heel. "Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"  
  
I smiled. I guess I wouldn't have to ask him after all. "I'd love to." I reached into my coat that hung on the coat rack next to the door, and pulled out one of my business cards. "Just a second." I walked back into the living room and grabbed a pen off of the end table, writing my number on the car. I handed the card to him. "That has my work phone number there but I'd rather you call my cell."   
  
I leaned against the doorjamb, watching him walk out into the rain and disappear into the night. Leo seemed pretty nice. I was glad he didn't know the streets of San Francisco. It was a good thing he didn't or I probably would have been passed out on the couch. The couch and my back don't agree on anything when it comes to sleeping. I'll wake up the next day and literally have to role off to get up.  
  
I went around the house blowing out all of the candles, and dragged my self up the stairs and into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Black Moon  
  
Nakita  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews ppl. This chapter doesn't have much Piper/Leo in it and either will chapter 3 probably but most likely in chapter 4, and when it shows up it'll be good ppl. ; )  
  
====Chapter 2====  
  
I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. Reluctantly I picked it up. "Hello." I said in a groggy voice.   
  
"Halliwell, where are you Triker has been asking for you. You better get your but down here he sounds pissed." I sat up in my bed. Crap, it was a friend from the bureau calling to tell me I'm late.   
  
"I bet he is. Look Pet just tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll explain later." I hung up the phone and fell back down on my bed. God, can't he just forget about making my life hell for once? Triker is the assistant director, in other words my boss. He has always tried to get me fired in any and every way he can. I can't even be a few minutes late with out him noticing.   
  
Luckily the rest of the bureau realized this and every attempt he makes fails. Now they don't even listen to his complaints. I don't know why he hates me so much. I guess I'm just to intimidating. Yeah right.  
  
I sat in my bed for a few more minutes before forcing myself to get up. Why can't every day be the weekend? Of course, that really wouldn't work for me though. I usually have to work.   
  
My head aced. I didn't fell like getting dressed. But a shower was one thing I did need. I walked out into the bathroom down the hall from my bedroom and took my shower. Remind me to thank whoever invented them.  
  
I dried my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I didn't have time to do anything with it. I put on a black paint suit, with a blue button up blouse underneath the jacket. And I was off to work. Breakfast I didn't have time for, but I'd pick up some coffee on the way.  
  
It turned out I wasn't in trouble after all. Triker had an assignment for me. A murder case here in San Francisco. That didn't make me feel to good. But, then again, I get to make sure he's caught and put in front of a jury. Which can also be a bad thing, seeing as twenty-five percent of the time the jury would let a convict go.  
  
I sat in my office looking over the papers. There have been three murders. Each two weeks apart from each other. All three victims were women.   
  
The first name was Jessica Gland, a brunet about 5'3" 25 years old. The second a red head about 5'5" named Rita Herbung, 23 years old. And the last another brunet, 5'1" Fran Jiner 28 years. It was the same thing each time. They were left on there bed, left hand missing. Missing. Now that's discussing. That probable meant this psycho had kept them for a keepsake. Disgusting.   
  
I read the reports threw a couple of times, not wanting to miss a thing. When I finished it was time to head home. Most of the people in the office had already left. There were only about five of us still working.  
  
I sorted threw the files and put them back in there folders. I put the folders into my bag and made sure I had every thing I needed. I picked up my jacket off of the back of my chair, turned off my lamp and headed out of my office. I had my jacket draped over my arm. I closed the door behind me and as I turned around Triker was standing right there.   
  
My heart nearly leapt out of my body. "Oh, god. You scared me." I said, putting my hand over my chest as if I had to hold my heart in.  
  
"Did you look over the papers?" Triker asked me.  
  
I set my brief case down and put on my jacket. "Yes." I picked up my brief case and looked up at him. "Is there something you want?"  
  
"Yes, I want-"  
  
"Other than me fired." He just looked at me. "Didn't think so." I walked past him toward the elevator. As I waited for the elevator to descend four floors my cell phone began to ring. I fished it out of my pocket, hoping the reception would be okay in the elevator.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, its Leo. Leo Wyatt. We meet last night."  
  
My pulse quickened. I didn't expect him to call me so soon. "Ya, I remember. Hey."  
  
"I was wondering if I could take you out tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Ya, I'm sorry is that not good for you," I could hear the regret in his voice.  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I just that I literally just got off of work. I'm riding the elevator down now." The doors to the elevator opened and I walked out of the building.   
  
"Oh well whatever time is good for you."  
  
I looked down at my watch, Six-fifteen. "Is eight ok?"  
  
"Fine with me. So since I already know where you live I'll pick you up then?"  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I pushed the end button and put my phone back in my pocket. I couldn't wait until eight. I didn't know why, but every time I thought of him my head spun in circles.   
  
It was obvious he felt, somewhat, the same about me to. Most guys try to play it cool. Wait a day or two to call the girl, but he hadn't. I liked that. I liked that a lot.   
  
AN: I don't know if there is even an FBI branch in San Francisco, but who cares. 


	3. Chapter 3

Black Moon

Nakita

AN: Okay people, I finaly did it. I finished chapter three. Not as great or as long as I would like it to be but I can't leave you all hanging forever. Okay so, I haven't started on chapter four so I'm gonna go ahead and worn ya that it might take me a while. On that note, if anyone would like me to email them when I finally do update, let me know. I really am going to try harder to finish it quickly though, I promise.  
  
Thank you all for the lovely reviews and enjoy.

====Chapter 3====

As I pulled into my driveway I noticed anther car was already there. I couldn't tell you what kind of car it is, I'm not really a car person. It's bright yellow though and that means it's Phoebe's.

She was one of my two best friends. She had been a friend of a friend once. We had all had dinner, and Phoebe and I had gotten along so well. To make a long story short the other friend is no longer in the picture.

I guess I forgot we had planned a movie night.

She had a key to my house and was already inside. I heard the TV on in the conservatory. I don't have a TV in my living room. I like to keep that room simple. A TV just wouldn't fit well in the room. That and the fact that the one I had in there got bumped a little to hard once. It fell and I just don't see the point in buying a new one when I have four others in the house.

When I walked into the room I noticed there was music. She was watching some concert on PBS.

"Hey Pheebs." Damn Harry Conic Jr. can play the piano. Phoebe stood in the middle of the room. She was wearing a black zip up sweater with black sweatpants and white socks. No need to dress up for a night of TV

"Hey. Okay so, I got that 'Laws of Attraction' movie I told you about."

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off. "Now I know you said no romantic  
movies but get over it, okay? Julianne Moore and Pierce Brosnan, come on! Just because you can't find romance doesn't mean you have to stop watching it." She was waving the dvd box around as she talked as if it helped her get her point across. The remote sat forgotten in her left hand.

"Well, that's where you're wrong." She gave me a questioning look. "I might have found some romance." I plopped down on the wicker love seat behind her. My face neutral.

Phoebe turned on her heel, her eyes lit up. She pointed the remote back at the TV and turned it off without looking at it. She sat on the love seat facing toward me, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Tell me everything."

I smiled at that and quickly forced my face to neutral again. "I can't." I said getting up.

"You can't? What do you mean you can't? You can't leave me hanging her, come on." She was giving me her best sad face.

"I can't, because I kind of forgot about movie night and I have to get ready for my date." I said, I was hoping she's be so happy I found a guy that she wouldn't be mad.

"So soon? When did you meet the guy?" she asked. Apparently she wasn't mad.

"Yesterday. Okay, no more grilling. You go, I have to get ready." I walked out of the conservatory toward the stairs.

"Well, I wanna meet him," she said, following me, jogging a little to keep up.

"No." I said sternly. Sometimes I forget why I have friends.

"Why not?"

"Phoe-be!" I said, bringing out the syllables in her name.

"Pi-per," she mocked. I had stopped walking and I turned to glare at her.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to leave, but being as you're parked behind me..." she trailed off.

I threw my hands up in defeat. "Ugh! Fine, but if you do one thing to embarrass me..." Now I trailed off.

She held up three fingers with her thumb and pinkie touching. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a girl scout." I said, the annoyance now slipping from my voice. I began to walk up the stairs with Phoebe in tow.

"Still counts," she said. "What are you gonna wear?" Good question.

I had no idea where we would be going. Phoebe went straight to my closet examining all my clothes. I'd bet my right arm that she would pick out the slink outfit in there. Sure enough, she pulled out a deep red spaghetti strapped dress, it left little to the imagination. She walked over to me with the dress, holding it in front of me, sizing it up.

I pulled the dress against me, took one quick second to glance at the mirror before walking back to my closet with it.

To tell you the truth I was suprized she hadn;t pulled out my black teddy. Granted it was at the back off the closet and she probably hadn't seen it.

Phoebe laid out on my bed across the pillows.

"Giving up so soon?" I asked. She knew I wouldn't like anything she picked out.

"What's the point? You're going to say no to all my picks and choose something yourself, something boring." See, she knows the routine.

While I hung the dress back up I decided I liked the color of it and I picked out a tank top that wasn't quite as red, but almost. It had a V-neck that wasn't low cut enough to show anything off. Now the pants were easy. I just pulled out a pair of black dress-pants that I usually wore to work. I got a pair of clean underwear and a fresh bra, and set it all on top of my dresser.

Phoebe's eye's followed me as I walked toward the door.

"Go back to your TV I'm taking a shower."

I have two showers. One is an old fashion tub, the kind that's not attached to the wall other that by the water pipes. I also have a shower with three glass walls that sits in the corner.

When I take a shower I only use the glass one. I guess I like that I can see threw the walls so no one can sneak up on me and pull a psycho.

Reaching into the shower I turned on the water and waited for it to reach the perfect tempter. I never have understood those people that get in and then turn on the freezing cold water.

My shampoo smells fantastic. It's lavender herbal essence. I love how I'll be going about through my day and suddenly I can smell my hair. God, that's a wonderful feeling.

To shave of not to shave. Normally, I would have shaved this morning, had I had more time. I didn't really need to shave, plus I would be wearing pants. On the other hand, I always feel better about myself after I've shaved. But, if I shaved now I'm sending myself a message that it's okay to sleep with this guy. Would that be such a bad message?

What the hell, I shaved.  
  
AN: Don't be afraid to give bad reviews people. If I'm not afraid to get them you shouldn't be afraid to give them.


End file.
